Pennsylvania
The biggest Freelancer of the first wave did not get involved to make friends; he joined to get to the top of the leaderboard by any means necessary. Penn might learn to lead, but first, he has to learn to tame his murderous temper. Personality Pennsylvania is a highly violent individual, a tendency compounded by his own titanic strength. He is convinced that he has the potential to be the best freelancer, bar none, and has time and again resorted to drastic measures to prove this fact. He shows very little compassion towards his fellow man, and in battle has been known to enter a berserker rage if provoked. While he has recently gained more control of his anger, this has only made him even more lethal by channelling his wrathful outbursts into a furious efficiency in battle. He may not be properly sadistic, but he does enjoy causing other, "lesser" soldiers to fear him, and he knows that causing physical harm is a fantastic means to this end. Relationships General Most of the other freelancers generally give Pennsylvania a wide berth, if only because he's big and scary. This is one fact he certainly doesn't mind. He does, however, have several notable relationships. The Director Pennsylvania's relationship to the director is one of the few in which he displays total subservience to another person. He follows the Director's orders without question, regardless of whether he approves of them or not. The Director is one of the primary factors behind Penn's harnessing of his anger, and the giant agent certainly has left no slack in his attempts to prove that he is the very best to the man in charge. The more the project continued, however, the more Penn began to frown on the Director's orders. The scoreboard remains the least favourable. Alaska While Penn and Alaska's initial confrontations often resulted in the enragement of the former and the amusement of the latter, as of late Alaska has decreased his antagonistic tendencies towards Pennsylvania. This may be the result of simple bonding between soldiers, or possibly Alaska's respect at how Penn has gained control of himself. Either way, the two will likely never be friends, but for the moment they seemed to have settled for "reliable rivals." Whenever Penn loses or finds the anger trying to take over again, he will often seek out Alaska, as someone who will listen and understand as he vents his rage. Carolina Pennsylvania's opinions on Carolina are an odd mix of envy and respect. On one hand, Carolina seems to be naturally attracted to the top of the leaderboard, a position Penn has had to fight tooth and nail for. On the other hand, he has fierce respect for her own capacity for violence. In action, this expresses itself as Penn's begrudging obedience of Carolina's orders. However, on several occasions, he has expressed a desire to outshine and perhaps overthrow Number One. Lately, he's shown abilities that make this not such a farfetched goal. As she continued to keep Penn in the number two slot, Penn's feelings for her became more and more violent, and even straight up homicidal at times, as witnessed during their fight. Maine Pennsylvania and Maine are incredibly similar, as far as personalities go. However, the drive to impress the Director and desire to be dominant that they both share causes them to clash with one another, often with disastrous results. Their almost identical skillsets make them a terrifying force to behold, as they both constantly jostle to prove that they are superior to their counterpart. Penn sees nothing but potential in Maine, and will often go out of his way to anger the white freelancer to provoke some sort of fire within him. Skills and Abilities Brute Strength Pennsylvania is a man of truly gigantic proportions, standing tall at 6'8" and weighing in at approximately three-hundred pounds. He has demonstrated both the ability and willingness to use this strength, and when enhanced by his armour he has proven capable of shattering stone pillars, causing concussions through freelancer-model helmets, effortlessly crushing windpipes, and folding fully armour-clad opponents in half. Determination Saying Pennsylvania's determined is like saying the ocean is fairly damp. Pennsylvania always knows what his goal is, and never stops moving towards it. He has tamed his own anger seemingly through sheer force of will and has withstood attacks that would cripple any other man with enough vigour left over to enact vengeance. Leadership While he may not be the most calm or tactical-minded of people, he is still very aware of his fellow agents' strengths and weaknesses. Combine that with his eagerness to complete the director's objectives and general ability to scare any subordinate into following him, he makes for a pretty good commander when called upon. Themes Competitiveness Pensylvania has shown many times an innate need to be the 'best' at everything he does. He has very little tolerance for anyone accomplishing more than himself, and will automatically consider anyone who approaches his own competence a problem that needs to be dealt with. This is the root of his rivalry with Maine, his obsession with the leaderboard, and what caused him to be shot and hospitalized. It also has been shown that it angers him greatly when he moves down on the leaderboard. Pain Affinity Whether it's inflicted on himself or others, Penn seems to have an affinity for causing pain. His brutal fighting style is evidence of this, as is his penchant for actually injuring opponents in paint matches and the unnecessary murder of several simulation troopers earlier in his career. Furthermore, in the midst of said murders, Penn suffered multiple sniper-rounds to the gut, a condition that would have debilitated any other soldier. However, to Penn, the condition only enraged him, and he managed to get ahold of and brutally kill several troopers after that. Anger Pennsylvania's anger is a defining part of his character. He is easily offended and quick to take vengeance on any slight he suffers. During particularly potent episodes he is shown to bypass the pain and go straight to vengeful anger, which is often a death sentence for the unfortunate target. Recently, his anger has had less of an influence on what he does, however, its influence on how he does things is alive and well. Category:Characters Category:Freelancer Category:Field Leaders Category:Heavy Category:Insurrection Category:CQC Specialist